Glitches in GTA Liberty City Stories
A Glitch, or in some cases a Bug, is an error in the game that produces an effect that was unintended by programmers and appears in almost every game. Description The Glitches often arise from mistakes or errors in the game's coding which go unnoticed during development and testing of the game. Glitches can be unintentional and may cause problems to the player, but some glitches may be used to the player's advantage. Some glitches are prominent than others and each one are specified and/or shared on a certain console (where these depends of the console's technical aspects). One of the most popular and common glitches is nicknamed "Blue Hell", which is featured in every game since GTA III. Once the player enters Blue Hell, they will fall for 5–10 seconds before returning to the surface. No Bike Sound Glitch Steal a bike from an NPC, and make sure its radio is on. Immediately after Toni steals it, press and hold the accelerate button, and there will be no sound coming from the bike, even though it is accelerating. The player will only be able to hear the radio. Stop the bike to an idle, and the engine will be audible. Melting Vehicle Glitch Steal a car near the Harwood Car Crusher, and then drive under the crane. Make sure the driver followed Toni there. If timed right, the driver will steal back his car just as the crane starts picking up the vehicle. The car will then start shuddering and distorting while it is being lifted up. It will then suddenly appear below the crane, stuck halfway submerged into the ground. Also, the car may appear back on the ground and drive away, but it will be not solid. Crusher Glitch This glitch makes the vehicle damage-proof. |Wear the Avenging Angel Fatigues and take a vehicle which the player wants to make damage-proof and start the mission. Make sure that the Avenging Angel sits besides Toni on the front seat. Now take the car to the crusher and park it just aside the crusher in such a way that the driver's seat is on the side of the crusher blocking the door. Get out of the vehicle and again get back in. The player will kick the Avenging Angel out of the car and the crane will lift the vehicle to some height but will drop it as the player get inside the vehicle. Toni's vehicle can go through vehicles and other objects. The player may cancel the Avenging Angels Mission. Go and leave the vehicle in the Portland garage (Note: Do not get out of the vehicle before reaching the garage. Empty the garage before performing the glitch) and come out. Now the vehicle has become damage-proof (Tested on PSP with Patriot and Hellenbach GT). This video can assist the player if there is any confusion. Enable Traffic At Francis International Airport Go to Wichita Gardens and begin the AWOL Angel mission. Fail the mission by killing the driver. Go back to the airport and now cars will be driving into the actual airport tarmac and break the red bar gates (Only tested on PSP). Get Into Unfinished Porter Tunnel Glitch On the small roof of the parking lot in front of the hospital, there is an unsolid area on the wall near the white main building. If the player manages to get there (as seen here) and drives through the wall, the player will fall into Blue Hell and respawn in the unfinished section of Porter Tunnel (the same that were used in the mission Bringing The House Down). Notice that only the tunnel section of the mission can be explored, because there are only Blue Hell at the subway tunnel entrance. For a full description, see this video. Category:GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Glitches